Time
by Crystal Terra
Summary: Sometimes it seems like the world is up against friends, trying to tear them all apart. But it takes time to heal all wounds and mend friendships. [GaaNaru friendshipromance fic]


Time

By: Crystal Terra

* * *

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto slumped on the swing and sighed. The sun was setting and storm clouds began to appear in the sky. Maybe a little ran could wipe away the pain. That bastard had finally come back to the village and things started off shaky between them. Sakura had already forgiven him and was helping him out.

The blonde could have laughed at Sasuke's appearance when he entered the village. That smirk of his was wiped away and his body was a bloody mass. But Naruto didn't. He had never pictured this to be one of the endings.

He had the good endings, where Sasuke came back and everything seemed to be like normal again. Then there were the bad endings, in which Sasuke was brought back dead. He never even had time to worry with an ending like this.

Maybe it was a mediocre ending, in which Sasuke was welcomed back to the village with a little hesitation and some things went back to normal. Sasuke didn't want to speak with him and acted if the blonde had never existed. Was that the ending he wanted?

Rocking back and forth on the swing, Naruto watched as friends played with each other happily. These boys didn't no what they were up against. The world versus them was the hardest battle any one person could experience, and that was what was happening to Naruto right now.

"Naruto? Is that you?" The foxy teen looked up at the person whom called his name. His emerald eyes were looking down at him and his auburn hair looked almost fiery red due to the sun. The one and only, Gaara. The Sand native sat down on the swing next to Naruto and began to go back and forth. He never really would have pictured Gaara to be swinging, but if you can't beat them join them.

"What's up, Gaara!" Naruto asked with faked happiness. Unfortunately, Gaara noticed and stopped swinging. "I should be the one asking you that," the Kazekage stated locking his emerald eyes with Naruto's sapphire ones.

The boy who swore to be the next Hokage stared up at the sky and felt the rain sprinkle down on him. Gaara stared intently at the whiskered blonde and questioned, "Is this about Sasuke's home coming?" Naruto bobbed his head answering 'yes'. The two boys remained quiet as the sun disappeared completely and the storm clouds unleashed the rain.

Gaara watched as the last of the kids walked out as he offered, "You wanna go for a walk?" Naruto looked up at him and agreed. As long as it would take his mind off of his ex-best friend/ rival.

…**Later…**

"So, I expected everything to be like it used to," the blonde said stuffing his hands in his pant's pockets. Gaara nodded and brushed the wet strands of hair out of his face. "You wanted everything to be just like always, huh?" Naruto looked over at the Sand ninja and kept his mouth shut.

Gaara smiled as he continued walking. "I kind of figured that to begin with." Naruto gave a small smile. Was he that easy to read? Naruto looked back a head of him and replied, "It's just weird. I mean me and Sasuke were alike. Our rivalry was our way of being friends. But after everything that's happened I just don't think we'll ever be friends again."

The auburn haired Kazekage closed his emerald orbs. Offering his advice Gaara informed, "Do you feel like it's you against the world?" Naruto tilted his head. Gaara should really be one of those people who gives advice. Then again he'd probably kill them in an instant if they annoyed him.

Finally answering his question, the whiskered teen frowned. The auburn haired teen then said, "Well, Naruto, these things take time. You and Sasuke will be best friends again. It's like a cut. If you pick at it, it gets worse. But if you don't worry with it, it will mend and be like new."

The blue eyed boy turned to his friend and smiled, "Thanks, Gaara. You've been a lot of help." Gaara shrugged as red spread across his face. Gaara mentally cursed himself as the blush grew apparent.

Wrapping his arms around the boy, Naruto smiled. "You know what, Gaara! You've been the biggest inspiration to me! You're a very good friend…maybe even a best friend." Gaara's blush deepened as he exchanged the hug.

_Maybe we can conquer this big world together…_

* * *

_**Authoress Notes: Well, I managed to write this friendship/romance fiction! I'm so happy! And it involved only two people! I know it's short but I'm experimenting with different things.**_

_**Well, I hope you liked!**_

_**Read and Review (no flaming though)**_


End file.
